


Better With You

by RedPaladin465



Series: Twilight Walls: Rokunami Week 2020 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ocean Waves, RokuNami Week (Kingdom Hearts), RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Wedding Fluff, beach wedding, fairy lights and bonfires, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPaladin465/pseuds/RedPaladin465
Summary: I promise to always be with you, to be by your side, every day, every step of the way.//Wherever you are, it's never as darkWhenever I start slipping, you make all the difference[moodboard re: ocean waves, fairy lights, and bonfires][Rokunami Week 2020 Day 7 - Wedding Day/Date Night]
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Twilight Walls: Rokunami Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903201
Kudos: 3





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Am LATE in finishing up Rokunami Week 2020, but IT'S DONE! AHHHHH!!!!!
> 
> It was my first time participating in Rokunami Week/a KH ship week, but it's been a blast :) thanks to all the lovely people over on the Twilight Promises discord server, who have been so encouraging and incredible. Credit to J. Mac for his lyrics and music. Praying for Nomura to m a k e r o k u n a m i c a n o n in future installations.
> 
> peace, love, and kingdom hearts<3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series // any music or lyrics by Jesse McCartney

_See? We meet again, just like we promised_.

-

I promise to always meet you, no matter where we are.

.

.

.

_You said we’d meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other._

_I did, didn’t I?_

_But I knew you_.

-

I promise to always continue to get to know you, through all the ways we change.

.

.

.

_I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you._

-

I promise to always see you.

.

.

.

_I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness._

_Yeah, but you and I didn’t_.

-

I promise to always take your hand to walk toward the light.

.

.

.

_We can be together again!_

-

I promise to always be with you, to be by your side, every day, every step of the way.

.

.

.

_Wherever you are, it's never as dark  
Whenever I start slipping, you make all the difference  
Been there from the start, no matter how hard  
Whatever piece is missing, you know how to fix it_

_I was a wreck when you came along  
When there was nothing left  
You showed me the best  
I'm still a mess but you hold on  
Don't know just why you do  
But I know I'm better with you  
But I know I'm better with you  
But I know I'm better with you_


End file.
